Best Birthday Ever
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Each of the guys takes a turn to steal Logan away and do something special for him for his birthday.  Sweet enough to rot your teeth!


**Huh... I've been preparing for this for so long and I have no idea what I want to do with it...**

**I'll be honest, I'm sort of consumed right now... Hm... Have you ever been really worried about a friend, and it's like... you don't want to know what's up, cause it's not your place, but you _do_ want to know if they're okay... **

**Like... I don't know how to put it... Everyone has their stories, and I don't need to know them all, you know? I just wish he would give me a straight answer to if he was okay or not instead of blowing it off to being tired. Like... He doesn't understand that I can _tell_ he's not tired. I know him tired... he's not being him, guys, and it's really scary... I mean... we were having fun on Monday and all of a sudden he's just seems depressed. He had his down today and his shoulders were _shaking, _and I just want to make sure he's going to be okay. Like all I want to have is an honest answer to if it's going to be okay or not... Just a yes or no... **

**Okay, you don't care, but I just needed to get that out... It's honestly all I've been thinking about all day, which sort of stinks cause it's supposed to be a day of celebration, but whatever.**

**Wish me luck, cause I'm talking to him tomorrow...**

Logan woke up late with more than a little effort. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a swimsuit and t-shirt, knowing the guys were going to want to hit the pool first thing, like always... He pattered down the hall with his socks still on, eyes half open and stumbling into the walls. Logan Mitchell was absolutely useless without his morning coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table, let his head thump down on top, and reached his hand out into the air blindly for his daily cup of joe. It wasn't long before a mug slipped into his hands, which he accepted gratefully. He took a long drink of the good stuff and opened his eyes to see three sets of very excited eyes watching him. Logan arched an eyebrow and was about to ask why his friends were being weird again, but they answered before he could get the chance.

"Happy Birthday, Logie!" they chorused, and before Logan could grab a toaster waffle, they were herding him out the front door._ Oh, yeah... it's my birthday..._ Logan mulled, half dazed due to the early hour. He found himself being strapped into the BTR Mobile, shotgun with James in the driver's seat. Carlos and Kendall saw them off, and Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Why aren't they coming?" Logan asked, more than a little confused. He didn't really have any ideas about what he wanted to do with his birthday, but he figured his friends already had it more than planned out. The only question was what they had scheduled. James smirked and patted him on the head like he was a four-year-old who had just asked how to spell his own name.

"Cause it's my turn! And after me, Kendall will get to go do something with you, and then after him, Carlos will get his turn," James explained, and Logan's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Get their turn to do what?" he asked, curious as to what the troublesome threesome, as he referred to them, had planned for his very special birthday surprise. He really hoped it wasn't paint ball again. He had no desire to be banned from _another_ battle field. Gettysburg, the laser tag place down the street, all those boring ones from the civil war the school had taken them to on field trips... Logan didn't care to keep this as a growing list. Luckily, James didn't have any intention of doing that.

"Well... I don't know what those other losers have planned, but I'm using my turn for this," he answered, pulling the car into the parking lot of a very sketchy tattoo parlor. Logan's eyes widened, and he looked at James like he had grown three heads. The taller boy just laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Oh, relax. It's upstairs, genius," he assured him, climbing out of the car. Logan followed quickly, immediately leeching to his side for dear life as they passed by the shady shop's window. Stuck between the two buildings was a thin stair well, and James dragged him up it, the two practically having to walk up the skinny thing sideways. Eventually, they reached a big wooden door. James knocked, and the two were nearly instantaneously dragged in by their shirt collars.

"Oh, wow..." once Logan had got over his initial shock and looked around, he found himself in a very empty room that was lined from wall to wall with big prints of parasailers. A very friendly old man gave them a big smile and two harnesses and drove them off to the beach, setting them up with a male/female duo named Nate and Ashley to take to the skies. As they sat on the back of the boat, Logan started to feel nauseous. "This is safe, right?" he asked the girl hooking him up to the giant parachute. She just laughed and nodded. James quickly butted in.

"Make sure we dip, okay?" he asked, and Ashley agreed. Logan panicked for a moment, but before he could find out what exactly "dipping" was, there was a big pull from behind, and he was up in the sky, trailing behind the boat on the open sea, the water glistening below him. For a second, Logan for got to breathe, but for ten minutes? Logan was just enjoying the ozone. He screamed when the parasail dropped quickly to the water, his ankles dropping in and splashing salt water all over the pair of them. James just laughed so hard, he shook their harnesses.

* * *

><p>He landed back on the boat laughing, the two screaming over the sound of the speed boat as they zipped back to the dock, where an anxious looking Kendall was waiting for them. "My turn!" he yelped, grabbing Logan's wrist and painfully pulling him towards the BTR Mobile that had seemed to magically find it's way over to them. He found himself thrust into the passenger side again, and Logan could help but grumble about being manhandled. It was sort of frustrating to be so tiny in comparison to his two taller friends.<p>

"So where are you stealing me away to?" he asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, parasailing had been amazing. It felt like he was swinging but without the pumping part, if that made any sense. And there was also the fact that he was about a hundred feet above the ocean. It was amazing, and he could only imagine the amazing place Kendall was taking him to.

"The hockey rink," Kendall stated blandly, and it took everything in Logan's power to keep the disappointment from showing on his face. The hockey rink. He'd been to the hockey rink more times then he could count. If not once a day, then twice. Not that it wasn't fun, but everyone could tire of trying to play a game while other people practice on the same court. However, when they pulled up, there wasn't a single car but theirs in the entire parking lot. Kendall grinned. "You've got a change of clothes back there. I'd put them on if I were you." Logan just nodded mutely and headed in with the duffle bag Kendall had packed slung over his shoulder. Soon enough he was out of the locker room wearing skinny jeans and his customary v-neck/cardigan combo.

"Hey... I think you forgot to pack my skates... I guess we'll have to rent some..." Kendall just laughed and gestured to the empty ice rink.

"That's cool. I've rented the whole place, so I doubt they'd mind us borrowing some, although..." he slung an arm around Logan's shoulder and led him to the ice skate, "I didn't plan to play hockey with you today." He pulled out a pair of figure skating shoes, and Logan put them on willingly, having no idea what he was in for. Kendall had disappeared into the rink, and Logan thought it best for him to follow the blonde in there. No sooner had he stepped in the dark, cold room, did the disco ball flick on, painting the shadowed wall with it's colored lights.

"Let's skate!" Kendall told him, jumping out of the DJ station and onto the ice, waiting for him to come out with him before tearing it up. Logan just smiled and hopped over the boards, twirling on the fresh ice. It felt good beneath his feet, lacking the normal scratches and etches left in it after a mere two minutes of others skating on it. They had been skating for what only felt like twenty minutes before Carlos interrupted them, claiming that their two hour turn had ended.

* * *

><p>The two stole off in the BTR Mobile, as expected, leaving Kendall to catch a bus back to the Palm Woods. Logan was practically clawing at Carlos to find out where his next stop would be. "Come on! Just tell! Tell, tell, tell, TELL!" he begged, and Carlos shook his head, eyes on the road ahead of him as he found his way around in the LA traffic.<p>

"You'll see soon enough... Oh! Here we are!" Carlos drove them into a very cramped parking lot on the side of a very small theater. Logan furrowed his brow and gave Carlos his best confused look he could. The Latino just bit his lip and smiled, pulling him out onto the asphalt, and grabbed him by the shoulders, leading him into the building. "Relax, you're gonna love it!" he told him, and Logan walked in, finding a very familiar set on the stage. His eyes immediately lit up, and he looked to Carlos excitedly.

"You're kidding! Wha- You can find tickets to this? Wait... they're _here_? What on earth...?" Carlos just nodded, bouncing on his toes in joy.

"Yep! Starship! All of Starkid is here from Michigan to do it, and I RSVP'd right in time! Now get in your seat, I'm not missing 'I wanna be' for the world!" Carlos told him, and Logan willingly obliged, biting his knuckles as the song started to resist singing along. Despite having seen the musical at least twelve times after actually buying the DVD, Logan laughed his head off the entire play. As they walked out of the theater, they actually ran into Lauren Lopez, and Logan was pretty sure his heart stopped beating as the two got their picture taken with the funniest person to ever hit the stage.

With that, Carlos and Logan headed home, the pale boy pretty satisfied with how the day had gone, and satisfied to spend the rest of it on the orange couch just chilling with his book or his friends. However, when he opened the door, that wasn't exactly what he got.

"Surprise!" at least sixty people, including his parents, yelled as he walked through the door of 2J.

It was official. Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Um... yeah. I just made Logan do all of my favorite things. Sorry if it sucked... I tried my best! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOGAN! AND HAPPY 50TH STORY TO ME!**

**Oh, and if you haven't watched Starship on YouTube yet, I will come find you, and kill you.**


End file.
